custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Count the Numbers!! Hope's Memories! /Transcript
(Opening theme) (Prologue) Hope: Hi guys! I'm Hope Fujimori, 19 year old college student and Barney Hunter! For those of you who are just tuning in, Barney the dinosaur.. Barney: The legend! Hope: Gave me a magic broach that allowed me to transform into a Barney Hunter, a magical warrior! Anyway, recently we've been trying to find the legendary Trinity 4, a special set of new powers that'll make me stronger against the bad guys, the HiT Circus! Last time though, we were sent in to space thanks to a sci fi marathon and the Crystal Heart. A girl Meedeebeep aided us in finding the third trinity. But before we could get our hands on it, it was a trap from the HiT Circus! Luckily, I gained a new form while fighting in Good Day Good Night Forme, Space Imagination forme! Now we have three of the Trinity 4! We only need one more, and we're so close, I can just feel it! (Subtitle) Hope: Count the Memories! Hope's Memories! (We go to a flashback of young Hope looking for her mom, then starting to sob) Hope: (age 3) I can't find mommy anywhere.... What if... I'm taken away by somebody?! (starts crying) Joy: Hello little girl. Hope: (age 3) Oh! W-who are you? Still, I shouldn't talk to weird old ladies... Joy: Now dear, I am Miss Joy. Hope: (age 3) Joy? Joy: Yes, please, tell me everything that's happened... Hope: (age 3) I was with my mommy and then she disappeared. I don't wanna be taken by a stranger! (starts crying some more) Joy: Shh... My girl, please don't cry. There was a song that I used to sing when I was very little whenever I lost my mum. Before I could say "Little Bo Peep" she'd be there. Hope: (age 3) You think so? Mrs. Fujimori: Hope! Hope: (age 3) Mommy! Mrs. Fujimori: Oh Hope I was so worried.... Thank you so much... Joy: Joy Green. I'm training to become a teacher someday. Hope: (age 3) Lady, thank you!! Joy: Bye bye dear Hope! See you again! Hope: (age 3) You too! (laughs) (Then we white fade out to...) (Hope's Bedroom. Present day) Hope: Huh?! (panting) Oh. (Looks off to the shelf) Hope: That day... It came to see me in my dreams too didn't it? Barney: (in his sleep) Hey ma, I want pancakes... With extra pistachios... Please.. Shirley.. Don't go yet... Hope: I guess I'll make breakfast for myself this morning... (Hope is shown cooking bacon, when all of a sudden fragments of the memory return to her) Hope: That dream... Barney: (yawning) Oh what a dream I had... Huh? Barney: You're gonna burn the bacon if you just stand there... Hope: Oh Barn, you're awake. Barney: If I was awake would I be craving pancakes right about now? Or did I smell... Peanut butter pancakes?! Hope: Eat up purple dude! Barney: Thanks for the food! (starts eating) Huh? (He notices Hope's expression) Barney: Is everything alright? Hope: I guess so... I mean.. I just had this dream recently. It was actually a memory from childhood. Barney: Was it the one where you dressed up like the chicken from that one nursery rhyme for the school play and embarrassed yourself in front of your crush when you were six? Hope: No way would it be that... Actually it's an old friend. Joy Green... Barney: Joy? Hope: She's English. Anyway she used to come here all the time when I was very little and babysit me, whenever I was lost she taught me that nursery rhyme to help me find mom. She was just like my fairy godmother. Joy eventually got a job at a high school in town and we haven't spoken since. Barney: Speaking of spoken... I have a new item for you as a little surprise Christmas present! Hope: A Christmas present?? Barney: Right.. Here! Shimbaree Shimbarrah... Crystal Star Phone, appear! (Poof!) Hope: But I already have a smartphone... Barney: Can that call other dimensions and keep in contact with your purple friend? Hope: I-I I guess not really! Thanks so much! (yawns) I'll try transferring my contacts when I'm better awake. I'm going back to sleep. Barney: Wait don't you have school today? Hope: It's winter vacation. I don't start again until January. Go look at the snow or something, my parents aren't even home. Barney: Snow?! But I'd rather look at it with you... Hope: Well I'm a little tired so yeah... I'll catch up later. See you! (Hope climbs back up to her room, then plops onto her bed and falls asleep) (Hope is now walking in her Barney Hunter outfit and sees the Trinity Four) Hope: Eh? The Trinity Four! They're all gathered for some reason.... (Clock sounds are heard) Hope: Huh? A clock? And it's... (The clock begins shining) Hope; Hey it's me! (All of Hope's memories are played as she walks around them) Voice: : Right in the centre of that sky like a claw mark the crescent moon is left behind, white and lighting up the night : Someday, from this place the time to move on will come : Morning dew and memories are not eternal but blessings from a past season... : (Hope then walks across the stairs and tries to hear out who it is but) Hope: (screaming) (Back to the real world) Hope: (gasping ) Hope: That dream.... And... (Leaping from her bed) Hope: The last of the Trinity Four is... (Later) Barney: It's Time for Counting... Hope: No it's nearly 11... Barney: No that's the name of the last of the Trinity Four. Hope: You're telling me that tape is part of the Trinity Four?! Barney: It's the final piece... When our king came to be... He made sure that it was in reach.... Hope: Then let's go find it. Where is It? The library? On that chicken farm with that hen that can do anything? Aunt Miriam's Sheep Farm?! No. She might've lost them and the tape... Barney: Spring Valley High School. Hope: That's it! Mom told me that when I got lost this girl that had this weird English accent, she told me something.. Joy something.... Barney: And so... Hope: Let's get going! (Puts on her coat and her boots and fingerless gloves) Hope: If we hurry up we can catch the next bus to Spring Valley! Barney: Hold on! (Hope dashes to the bus in the snow) (Eyecatch A: Barney is upset because there are no more peanut butter hohos but Hope brings some out and he starts eating them) (Eyecatch B: Hope uses the Crystal Star Wand to become different things, a parachute, a blanket, a horn, a shepherd's crook and even a zipline which Hope uses to enter the school zipline contest.) (Hope looks out her window at the bus and a song plays in the background. Hope is then close to her destination. She pulls the button and gets off the bus to go to the high school in the snow.) Hope: Wow... It's bigger than I imagined. Barney: We only have a little while before final bell. Let's find her before ... (Riiiiiiiinnnnngggg!) Hope: Ah! Barney: Hope! (The two are nearly separated by a tsunami of high school aged students) Hope: Oh... My aching chest... Barney: Are you okay?! Hope: Yeah... I'm okay. Let's find this Joy lass. Barney: How will you? Hope: Get in the bag. Barney: There's peanut butter hohos in here! Come to papa! (Walking in to the school) Hope: Yes hello I'm a TA that is assisting Joy Green's classroom activities. Secretary: Room 05-204 darling Hope: Ariari!! (Then dashes off to the classroom) (Meanwhile back at the HiT Circus) Queen Kyanite: That insolent girl is close to completing the Trinity Four, we can't allow her to do so... We must pry it from her and take it from her so we can harvest its power for our own benefit. I see our group efforts in space were terrible.. Diamonde: Hmph. Leave that annoying little rat to me. I'll destroy her, your highness. (Disappears to Earth) (Much later) Hope: Alright it's right here! (Knock knock) Joy: It's unlocked! (Hope then walks in. It is an English teacher's classroom that is reminding her of childhood) Hope: It's like ... Wow.. Just like when I was little.... Joy: (humming the song she taught Hope at age 3) Hope: Oh... Joy: Well what can I do you for... Hope: Ma'am my name is Hope Fujimori. I am the late Richard C. Leach-Fujimori's niece... And -- Joy: So then the little shepherdess grew up didn't she? Hope: Eh? Joy: Your uncle and I were very good friends, he was my senpai. Hope: My uncle... Senpai? Joy: Yes. Your uncle was a generous man, he would often babysit my children Alice and Samuel when they were still children... He would often take Alice to the set and Samuel fishing... He was like a father to them. (At the Math Club) Nathan: This is so dumb Samantha: Yeah.... Why did we even start this club anyway? Nathan: So we can get the school to learn more math? Samantha: Exactly... And nobody's joining. Nathan: Exactly why we should disband. Samantha: I guess you're right but let's give it one more shot. Diamonde: Wow very good I could almost feel the energy... Nathan: What?! Samantha: How did you get in to the school without being noticed?! I'm calling the resource officer they'll put the entire school on lockdown. Diamonde: Oh? And miss out on all the fun? Sorry sweetie but all I want is... Dark energy! (Nathan and Samantha start screaming) Hope: Huh?! Screaming? Joy: It's gotta be coming from the Math Club in 05-319! Come on! (They take the elevator up to find only dark purple auras, And Barney pops out from Hope's bag) Barney: It's negative energy alright. I can feel a presence here. Joy: Ah! The dinosaur doll talks! Barney: I'm not just a doll! Joy: And he can actually feel things too! Your uncle was awesome! Barney: (sighs ) I'm magic... (BLAM!) Diamonde: Surprise, little girl.... Hope: You're the one causing all this mayhem?! Diamonde: I can stop if you give me the Crystal Heart and while you're at it... The remaining pieces of the Trinity Four. Hope: Do you think I'll give ever those to you? Of course not you creep! I'll never ever give them to you no matter what! Diamonde: Well... Time... To send out our new weapon. TickTock! Time to destroy! (TickTock appears as a giant dark version of Stella's alarm clock in front of them) TickTock: It's Time for Destroying! (BLAM!) Barney: Hope transform! Hope: But what about Joy?! She'll -- Barney: I know... Just hurry up and transform before the entire school is engulfed with darkness! Joy: What in the world is going on? Hope: Joy I'm about to do something incredibly weird. (Takes out the Crystal Heart) Promise you won't freak out? Joy: (nodding) (In the background the Barney Home Video theme plays as the Crystal Heart is activated) Hope: Barney Crystal Power, make up!! (Hope places the Crystal Heart on her chest and spins around, she receives her gloves, her choker, shoes, and does a back arch to fully transform in to her clothes and headband. Hope spins around one more time before opening her eyes completing her transformation with a strong pose) Joy: It's really true! You are Sailor Moon aren't you? Ladybug? Little Bo Peep?! Hope: A high school is the final form of free education for all! And a math club helps students who struggle with math... Like umm me. How dare you interfere with the blooming memories of youth! I am the Barney Hunter of love and truth! I am... (Begins doing a pose) Barney Hunter Hope! Hope: (doing a punish you pose) And now in the name of everyone here at Spring Valley High School and every high school student in the world... I'll punish you! Joy: Just like Sailor Moon!!!! Hope: E-easy on the chanting Category:Barney Hunters